Birds of a Feather Flock Together
by PivotFan
Summary: For an unknown reason, the toy animatronics hate the old animatronics, and the old animatronics hate the toy animatronics. Everything changes the day a certain faceless bunny decides to escape, thing that will put a lot of trouble for the toy animatronics to handle. It seems that the escaping idea is an idea Mangle and Foxy want to carry out too. How will things turn normal again?


"You what?!"

Toy Freddy's commanding voice boomed all over the third part room. It was loud enough to wake up the whole town and even further. It was clear that we was angry and disappointed, those feelings mixed with various other emotions. But he was overall angry.

"I wasn't sure of what to do!" the accused Toy Bonnie yelled out in defense, even sounding scared. Contradicting Toy Freddy was one of the last things the bunny wanted to do. If the bear was wrong or right didn't matter, or at least for him and his ruling and proud behavior.

"You are never sure of what to do!" Toy Freddy yelled back, sounding much more confident that Toy Bonnie like always. Then, Toy Bonnie was not much of a speaker, and even less of an arguer. His ears lowered with culpability and his emerald green eyes dilated in fear as Toy Freddy gave him a malicious glare. Toy Chica meanwhile looked everything with frightened eyes. Toy Freddy seemed to calm down for a second as he sighed – or tried to – and put his paw over his face.

"How comes you _still_ can't tell the difference between a criminal and one of us?" he asked, not so loud that time, but anger still flowed through his words. Toy Bonnie looked at the floor in disappointment, Toy Chica following the ashamed action. They once again believed the night guard was one of them.

"It's quite hard, actually." a new female-ish voice came in. All three animatronics recognized it, for it was unmistakable. They looked up at the dark ceiling, full of cables, metal, streamers and wires. But from all those wires there were the ones that moved.

Mangle.

Like she was used to for so long, she was spying upon without being noticed in the slightest. Even despite being a complete mess of wires, she was fast, nimble and silent, except when her voice box glitched. When that happened anyone could hear those horrible radio sounds echoing all over.

Mangle was idly and even elegantly 'sitting' in one of the large and wide railings from the ceiling. Her three hands had a tight hold of the metallic bar. Her foot was attached to it while the other uncovered and disjointed leg, the one that had the foot missing, hung down. Her 'tail' was wrapped around the wide wire.

"You are late." Toy Freddy said dryly, showing Mangle one of his bored expressions. She grimaced before loosen her grip, thing that made her hang upside-down in a creepy way, with all those cables swinging from one side to another.

"I didn't want to help you tonight, anyways." She replied on that same tone, now Toy Freddy being the one grimacing. Mangle let go her two original arms off the railing while the extra one remained along with the foot and the 'tail' so she wouldn't fall. Being nimble didn't mean she was light.

"And I didn't want to see you here, anyways." Toy Freddy teased. Mangle's torn up head rotated fully so she could have a normal view instead of seeing everything upside-down. Toy Freddy didn't know what startled him more from Mangle. It could be her rotating head, her second head, all the wires hanging from her, all her limbs, her unstable behavior. . . Too many things to decide.

"What were you doing all this time?" Toy Bonnie's dimming voice asked from the back. He was talking slowly and carefully in a low tone, still afraid in case Toy Freddy was going to turn around and yell again.

"Thinking." Mangle simply stated, narrowing her remaining eye, as the one attached to her dislocated 'other head' didn't respond. Instead it moved by its own, like the second head that somehow had life. It was strange, however. Mangle tended to forget she had two heads, and each one of them almost always took different decisions. The costumed head, of course the one that had whole control of the body, always won the little brawls that were caused when each head wanted to move in a different direction.

"Well, go think somewhere else. We are about to open." Toy Freddy said arrogantly, turning around and leaving towards the show stage. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie looked away, trying to not look at the bear's menacing blue eyes.

"How nice." Mangle said sarcastically when Toy Freddy left, finally taking out Toy Bonnie's smile.

"Yeah." He said between little giggles.

"You really have to teach me how to be calm when he's around." Toy Chica said, frowning. "Always thinking he's the best and that everything belongs to him. He's driving me insane!"

"I'm really used to stay calm when there are certain annoying things around." Mangle answered calmly. She rotated her head until it was upside-down again, reached out for the railing with her swinging arms, pulled up and then hopped down a table to finally set foot on the floor. She was on a dog-like sitting position. She couldn't stand on two feet, not only because she had only one leg that actually worked, but because she had been crawling and using her arms as forelegs for so long that she forgot how to walk normally.

"You mean the kids?" Toy Bonnie asked, his voice finally sounding cheerfully again. Mangle hated that word. Kids. Children. Toddlers. Everything related to them caused her to want to go crazy and kill everyone. Her mind was unstable, and she could attack without wanting to. Fortunately, Mangle had control of almost every single action of hers, and could control herself. She just nodded at Toy Bonnie.

"They can be… _Fools_ sometimes." Toy Chica pointed out, spreading the word. She wasn't especially known for insulting someone. Toy Bonnie laughed, then looked at the clock placed on the wall.

"Oh dear! Almost time! Come on, we have to go back to the stage."

"Ugh. Alright." Toy Chica grunted in annoyance. She never really liked performing, and even less now that Toy Freddy was red of fury and disappointment.

"See you the next night." Mangle bid goodbye to her friends, right before turning around and slowly and noisily walking towards Kid's Cove. She was much more silent when she was on the ceiling, and that was because her arms and her foot made sharp, clicking noises in contact with the tidy floor, and those irritating sounds were accompanied by the screeching of her messed up limbs.

That morning, no one entered. It was Christmas, and people wouldn't arrive until afternoon. The toy animatronics anyways couldn't move around. They had it forbidden. Idly, they stood there, without moving.

"I'm bored." Toy Bonnie whispered at the corner of his mouth, receiving a look of approval from Toy Chica. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes. He had patience for people, but lacked patience for his partners.

"If we could do something…" Toy Chica muttered for herself, but still loud enough for the other two to hear. Toy Bonnie's right ear twitched as he caught those words. He was sad, it could be seen in his precious eyes that so many people loved looking at. Tiny, honeydew colored sparks danced around his pupils. It was hypnotizing.

A similar discussion to the one Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie had was taking place in the so feared Parts & Service room. It was an incredibly dark room, where the old and broken animatronics that once gave life to an already forgotten restaurant were. It was dirty and it had no life. It was like Hell. The room was locked and separated from the cozy and happy exterior by a huge metallic door.

"Y- you always ha- have to mess up e- e- everything!" a deep glitched voice boomed all around the room.

"So it's- always- my fault-!" another echoing and glitched voice full of static argued back. Freddy and Bonnie were having one of their senseless discussions they always ended up having for nothing. Chica meanwhile looked at them, frowning.

"You… Are acting… Like b- babies." The tattered chicken tried to speak, having difficulties on it because of her torn up jaw.

"You- stay away- from this-!" Bonnie yelled at her, those angered red irises staring into her mauve pupils. Chica rolled her eyes, tiny compared to the eye sockets, and looked away, trying not to focus her attention on the two arguing animatronics. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, anyways.

"Then ye ask me why I leave." A grim but soft voice spoke from somewhere in the darkness of the room. Foxy came out from the obscure shadows and walked next to Chica.

"N- not… really." She said. She could have smiled then.

"These folks will keep arguin'. Wanna go out?" Foxy asked her. Chica nodded, but then stopped on her tracks.

"B- but.. How are y- y- you… Going to open-n the… door?" she asked, and was about to point at the door when she realized she couldn't. Her arms were locked up for a long time. She had managed to lower them a little; she thought having them in a T position looked ridiculous. "Darn." Chica muttered under her breath. She rotated her body, and her arm pointed at the door, a mass cables swinging where her hand used to be.

"I'll be on it." Foxy assured, giving the chicken a brief nod. He then chuckled lowly, and walked closer to the arguing animatronics. Freddy spotted him.

"W- what do you w- w- want now? I don't h- have the time for you n- now!" he yelled meanwhile Bonnie kept on insulting and shouting at him.

"Hey Bonnie, I think yer face is beautiful!" Foxy scoffed around. Bonnie looked madly – the only actual expression he could show – at the fox. His irises were lighting up with fury and his hatred was taking over him.

"How- dare you-!" Bonnie charged towards Foxy, who got out of the way. The lavender bunny's uncovered hand struck a hard hit on the door's knob, bending it and making the door open a little.

"Thank ye, Bon." Foxy said cheerily as he ran off. Chica wanted to do a face palm so much she even tried to. With nothing to lose, she carelessly, without paying the slightest attention to Bonnie and Freddy, walked out. Freddy noticed Bonnie was starting to twitch, and that his irises were flickering uncontrollably.

"No! No- you son of a half-troll, rat-eating- munch bucket-!" Bonnie cursed all over, picking up a pipe laying on the floor besides him and swinging it all around like if he was trying to hit something invisible flying around him.

"Hey! I s- s- still have a f- few things to tell you- u!" Freddy shouted. Bonnie turned around in the split of a second and threw the pipe.

"I'm the- one who- has a few- things to tell- you, maniac!" Bonnie yelled back. And so, the discussion started. Yet again.

"So… what n- now?" Chica asked calmly as she and Foxy walked through the main hall.

"Ye ask me? Yer the one who wanted to go out." Foxy replied, stopping and turning to Chica.

"No, y- you are." She replied back.

"I asked ye 'cause you looked like ye wanted to go out."

"B- but _you _asked."

Chica and Foxy stared at each other for various seconds, before bursting out laughing. They were good friends after all, and no matter what could happen, they would still be. The toy animatronics were looking everything. Toy Freddy had that malicious stare on his face.

"What is she doing there?" Toy Chica asked angrily, pointing her hand at her older version. The old and the new animatronics always hated each other, but the truth was that none of them knew why. That was what made them hate each other even more.

"It's not like we can find it out." Toy Bonnie complained, slightly tightening the grip on his guitar.

"We can't," Toy Freddy said mischievously. "But Balloon Boy can indeed."

"What? Oh come on, don't make him go and spy them. It could be dangerous!" Toy Chica said worriedly. Even her so beloved cupcake looked worried.

"He knows what he's doing. And so do I." the bear simply stated. Balloon Boy was standing at the far end of the game area, partially covered by the shadows there. Toy Freddy waved his arm, making the animatronic child look at him. He ran towards the show stage, blue eyes shining in anticipation with that puckish expression.

"Yes?" BB asked cheerily.

"I need you to go and find out what those two are talking about." Toy Freddy told him, pointing at Chica and Foxy, still talking in the corridor. BB closed his eyes and saluted, something he thought was really fun to do, and went towards the main hall making the least possibly noise.

"Why do… y- you think… they're a- a- always arguing?" Chica asked Foxy gloomily, looking at the Parts & Service room's door. She could hear Bonnie and Freddy's glitched voices shout around.

"Eh! They're just being themselves. Y'know, 'cause they haven't got anythin' to worry 'bout now." Foxy replied, waving his hook in the air.

"I see…" Chica muttered. "But t- then, if I'm l- like… them, and they're like t- that…" she lowered her head, trying to continue. She only made out a saddened sigh. "What does th- that make m- me?"

Foxy's ears lowered down as his yellow eyes sparkled with sorrow.

"See," Foxy spoke softly. "Bonnie and Freddy had always been a couple of troublemakers. Now that they lost everythin' they cared 'bout, they changed. But ye? Yer a cheerful and playful one, and ye didn't change tha'."

Chica had a sudden urge to both smile and hug Foxy. Unfortunately she couldn't do any of those actions.

"Thank you." she said as her eyes brightened.

Hidden behind a small table, BB was aware of everything. The conversation between Foxy and Chica made BB felt weird about the enmity the new and the old animatronics shared. BB was friends with Foxy, but he had to keep it as a secret. It was hard to get a friend in that place.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, yet another story T_T I'm so creative. Anyone notices that How to Train Your Dragon line? Yeah, sometimes I'm too creative. Well, review if you want to, tell me if you like this story, don't get bothered to do it! I love feedback; it insipires me on writing!_


End file.
